


15. Smoke

by TheMagicWord



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMagicWord/pseuds/TheMagicWord
Summary: Liam bumps into Zayn. It brings back some memories.





	15. Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Rather than doing NaNoWriMo this year, I decided to write a 500-ish word drabble every day. Various pairings coming up.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.”

Liam had thought about leaving without speaking, but he couldn’t do it. Manners. But also… it was Zayn. 

“Me neither.” 

He looked good, Liam thought. A bit more like old Zayn, before the pink hair and the shaved head and the new tattoos. His hair was dark again - it had been grey in the last photo Liam had seen - but still cropped. Liam liked it best dark; it made his eyes look black. 

“You’re staring,” Zayn said, without even looking over. 

Liam bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to say… stuff. But there was so much stuff to say, he didn’t even know where to begin. 

“Spit it out,” Zayn said. And finally looked over. 

Liam shook his head. “Is there any point?” 

“Probably not.” 

Zayn took a packet of cigs out of his pocket and shook one out. Liam almost said  _ You can’t smoke in here,  _ but managed to bite it back. Zayn knew anyway, pushing the fag back in the packet, the packet back in his pocket. 

Liam would have been lying if he’d said he wasn’t at least a little disappointed. He’d always loved watching Zayn smoke. His mouth, the way he always seemed to have to pick a bit of loose tobacco off his bottom lip, frowning. 

“Y’remember that time…” Zayn started. 

Liam knew without him even saying. The one time Liam had smoked up with him. Liam had been such a dick about the van thing, such an  _ old woman _ , Zayn had said, that he’d asked him as a joke. And Liam, sick of being the sensible one, of thinking about Zayn in ways he’d never thought about any other boy ever (ways he’d never actually thought about girls) had said yes. 

But he’d choked on an inhale, tears streaming, throat burning, and then Zayn hadn’t let him do it again. Instead he’d held Liam’s chin carefully, like he was precious, thumb brushing over the scruff on his jaw, and fitted their mouths together, to blow the smoke into Liam’s body. Liam had gone instantly, achingly hard, and pulled away so fast he’d hit his head on the wall. Zayn had laughed so hard he couldn’t speak and Liam had left. They’d never spoken of it again, but Liam had thought about it pretty much every day - and certainly every time he got himself off - since. 

“Sorry I was a dick,” Zayn said. 

“You weren’t,” Liam snapped back instantly, forever the peacemaker. 

Zayn raised one eyebrow, his mouth quirking at the corner. 

“Okay,” Liam said. “But we all were.” 

Zayn shrugged then. “Won’t argue with that.” 

Liam tried again to sift through all the thoughts in his head, all the things they shouldn’t have said, and everything he wished they had. 

But then Zayn’s assistant popped her head around the door and said, “It’s time.” 

Zayn was already halfway to the door before Liam said anything at all. 

“It was good to see you, man.” 

“You too,” Zayn said. 

And left. 


End file.
